Ring of Aphrodite
by But who am I
Summary: Hermione was upset she could not get a boyfriend. She did not see her self as pretty enough to get one. With the help of a little ring and some help from a certain goddess of love she might just be able to find the guy of her dreams.


**So hi everyone. This is my first fic so be nice in the reviews. Thank you to Jezebel Jai-Braxlin for her beta of this story. This is just a idea that hit me and said why not write it up. So hope you like it**

Hermione was upset. No matter what she did, she would never be as good looking as some of the other girls. It was the start of her 6th year in Hogwarts, and she thought by now someone would have asked her out to Hogsmeade or, hell, kissed her. Sure, Victor had asked her out, but he had said it was only as friends, as he was seeing someone in secret back home. The only reason he had asked was because she was the only one who was not following him like a lost puppy. She put a lot of effort into looking good that night, spending hours on her hair and makeup, thinking sure, someone would ask her out after that. But no one did.

It was her first night back and she was wandering aimlessly around outside the Gryffindor common room on the 7th floor. It was just before curfew, and she was wishing there was some way to make her feel more beautiful. Make guys more interested, at least.

Snapping out of her daze, she noticed a door had appeared out of nowhere. She was outside the Room of Requirements, and it must have heard what she wanted. As she looked inside, there did not seem to be much in the room. There was a couch, a table, a few books and a ring of some sort.

Moving closer to have a better look, she felt an urge to put it on. The closer she got to the ring the more she wanted to. Gingerly picking it up, she noticed a note underneath. Ignoring it, she slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. Suddenly, there was a flash of pink, and the ring re-sized its self to her finger. Blinking a few times, Hermione focused on what she had just done. Clearly there some form of compulsion charm on the ring, making her want to wear it. She was annoyed with herself for not being able to resist or realize what was happening.

As she looked around she remembered the note. She grabbed it up quickly. 'To those who wish to become the woman of every man's dreams, simply put on the ring of Aphrodite and listen to what it has to say'. What it has to say, she didn't understand. The ring did not say anything to her. A harmless prank. Moving to take it off, she heard a voice in the back of her mind, telling her not to take off the ring. To simply relax and let thing happen. She moved her fingers closer to the ring, doing her best to ignore the voices. The voices became louder still, until they were so overwhelming, she felt she had to obey them. Her hands dropped to her sides and she sat down on the couch.

She felt dazed. Looked around the table for some answers, she picked up a book titled: 'The Ring of Aphrodite'. Opening it up, she read that the ring would make the wearer much more beautiful and feminine looking. It would make the wearer curvier, with larger breasts and hips, and give them better hair. It would also make the wearer do or say things to make others more attracted to her. It would increase the wearers ability to notice that people were finding them more attractive, making them less oblivious. It finally read that the wearer is unable to remove the ring until they fully believed that they had found their true love.

Hermione did not like the idea of not being fully in control with the rings ability to make her do things that she would not normally do and quit worrying. Though, she was secretly delighted that she was going to look more attractive without the hours of effort. She wondered how long the ring would be on her finger. It could be years before the ring got removed, before she would find her true love. Seeing there was not much she could do, and coming very close to curfew, she packed up the other books on the table -in case she needed them for future research- and headed back to the common room.

As she walked back to the common room, her mind began to wander. What will the ring make her do, or who, if anyone, would ask her out. Since tomorrow was a Saturday she decided she would spend a bit of time researching the other book to learn more about the ring.

As she walked into the common room she noticed that there were only a few people still up. A group of 5th years chatting away, another group of 3rd years, and a couple cuddling on the couch in front of the fire. As she looked at them, she sighed. How she wished she could be in their places. She wished that she had someone to cuddle up with. As she started her climb up the stairs, she heard the ring speak to her again. It simply said, "it will happen". That put a smile on her face as she got to the top of the stairs.

Just as she was about to head into her room, she heard someone call her name. Turning to see who it was, it turned out to be Ginny. She could not help but compare herself to the stunning red head. Her hair was long and smooth, her pajamas held her curvy figure; it was clear for all to see. While her bust was not too large, it was not small either, suiting her body perfectly. While she smiled seeing her friend, she did wish the ring would make her as good looking as Ginny. "Hi Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. I was just wondering where you'd been. You've been gone for over an hour, and Harry and Ron were wondering where you'd went off to as well."

"I just went for a walk to clear my head. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, let me know!"

"Thank you, Ginny. I am going to bed now. Good night." she said smiling, as she waved and turned away.

Opening the door to her room, she saw both of her roommates in there talking a giggling away. Not really paying too much attention to them, she prepared for bed. Just as she was about to lay down, the ring urged her not to. It urged her to talk to the two girls, not something she would have normally done. Trying to resist the rings urges once again, she sat on the bed. She was too tired and not in the mood to talk to the two gossip queens of Hogwarts. Suddenly, she felt wide awake, as if she had just taken a pepper up potion. The rings urging for her to talk to the girls was becoming greater and almost impossible to ignore. Looking down at the ring and mentally cursing it, she gave in and asked what they were talking about.

"Oh, we're just talking about the latest Witch Weekly gossip" reply Lavender with a giggle.

"Really? Do you have a copy that I can read?" Hermione asked, not even realizing she had said it before the words were out. Why did the ring want her to read that trash of a magazine?

"Sure, here," Parvati said as she handed her a copy. "I didn't know that you read Witch Weekly, Hermione."

"I do try to, but I get bogged down with study so much, I often forget to read it." Why was the ring making her lie to them. She never read Witch Weekly.

"Well, if you want, feel free to ask for my copy. I'll give it to you once I finished reading it first." Lavender replied with a smile. Hermione quickly put it into her bag. "How was your summer anyway, Hermione?"

"It was fine, pretty boring to be honest. I was in Ron's house for a little while before coming here. I wish I could have seen Harry and Ron more over it." she said in concentration.

"What's going on with you three. I thought by now one of them would have asked you out. I always fancied it would be Harry," Lavender giggled again. "Do you know if Ron is seeing anyone?"

"No, Harry never asked me." She said in surprise. How had that come up? "Neither did Ron. As far as I am aware Ron isn't seeing anyone."

On and on the three talked about all sorts of topics, ranging from boys, to fashion, to the latest gossip. Hermione still had no idea why the ring was making her do this, but she could not stop herself. As the night wore on though, she found herself actually enjoying talking with the two girls. She found out that Lavender fancied Ron, and Parvati liked Terry Boot. When asked who she fancied, she simply kept quiet.

When Lavender began to yawn, it was decided it was finally time for bed. As Hermione lay down, she wondered why she had enjoyed gossiping with Lavender and Parvati so much when it had never been of interest to her before. She hated gossip, finding it useless as most of it was not true. She wondered if the ring was making her enjoy it. If so, what else could it make her want to do? She hated something having so much power over her she. She did admit that it was nice to have more female friends. In her six years at Hogwarts. she only really had two female friends: Ginny and Luna, neither of which she ever have this type of conversation with. As sleep started to claim, her she wondered what else the ring could do.

Hermione woke up in a white room. All that was in the room was two couches, a coffee table and a woman. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties and was very pretty with long blond hair and a beautiful dress. Not knowing who this woman was, she decided it was better to be safer than sorry and went to draw her wand. At this movement, the woman finally looked at her. "Hello dear. Don't worry, I mean you no harm. My name is Aphrodite and I believe you found my ring" She smiled brightly.

Hermione was shocked. Here she was, standing in front of the goddess of love, pleasure and beauty. Her mind went into overdrive, wondering what was proper and expected of her now. Should she bow, take a knee or curtsy? Aphrodite started to laugh.

"I am sorry to laugh dear, but you do not need to do anything to honor me. I am here to honor you. Please just sit down, all I wish to do is talk."

Hermione, with no other options before her, decided to sit down and listen to what she had to say.

"Now, my dear Hermione, I understand that you are properly wondering what this ring does and why I am talking to you about it now." Hermione nodded "Ok well, first of all, it gives you my blessing and you become my champion for as long as you wear it."

"What would you giving me your blessing do to me?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"Well dear, I am a goddess and I am very powerful. If it has anything to do with beauty, love, or pleasure I can do anything with it. I can make everyone think you are another girl by changing how you look. I can make anyone fall in love with anyone. As I am sure you have read in the book, the ring will make you very beautiful, on the same level as a vela but without the allure. It will also help you know who finds you attractive by the ring vibrating in that direction. I will guide you to finding someone who is meant to be your boyfriend. Finally, it will make you both a great kisser and lover" When Hermione heard the lover part she could not help but blush.

"What do I have to do to be your champion?"

"Well, put very simply, I will give you my blessing. All you have to do is listen to the ring and it will guide you to what you want. There will be occasions where you will have to do some work for me or I may have to take total control of your body. This will only happen if you are either new to something or need guidance, or if you are in an emergency. This is what it means to be loves champion."

Hermione chewed her lip. "While I don't like the idea of someone controlling me, if it's only for those reasons, then I can accept that deal. What type of missions will I be on?"

"Oh, nothing too serious. It could be just simply guiding someone to their true love, to helping someone that needs advice. Now, I must ask, what exactly do you want the ring to do other than my normal blessing?"

Hermione quickly thought to herself what she wanted. "Well, I would like a boyfriend that is loyal to me and likes the things that I do. I would like if he were smart and was conscious of the rules. I would also like if he went at my pace and was not open conversationally to his friends about what we have done. Finally, I want him to be a gentleman. You know, open the doors for me, help me be seated and carry my bag when we are together." She blushed again. She hadn't even realized what she truly wanted and the ring had brought it out once more.

"That no problem at all dear." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a flash of pink crossed Hermione vision again. "There you go! Now dear, your boyfriend will be exactly as you asked for." She smiled again. "It is time for you to go. If you ever wish to speak to me, just simply ask the ring and next time you sleep, I will be there." Aphrodite again snapped her fingers and Hermione started to fall asleep. The last thing she felt was Aphrodite giving her a light kiss on her forehead.


End file.
